Tunnels of Terror
' Tunnels of Terror' is the twenty-first episode of the eighth season of Ghost Hunters. Summary TAPS travels to Lockport, New York, to investigate an underground cave system known as the Lockport Caves. It’s a first for the team in that two members will take their equipment to a place it normally doesn’t go: underwater! This half-mile tunnel was built in the 1880s to provide waterpower to the surrounding mills. Lots of Italian and Irish immigrants worked on the construction of this system, and many of them died as a result. The cave system is situated across from a Power House, which is also believed to be haunted and a location that the team will also investigate. Tom Callahan purchased the Lockport Caves 35 years ago as a destination where families could go on one of the longest underground boat rides. But what he didn’t realize when he bought the property was that it also came with frightening and unexplained phenomena. Shadows have been seen, as well as faces being reported in the water and walls. A mysterious mist forms periodically. Unsettling sounds have been heard including voices, moans, and footsteps. In the powerhouse, lights have been seen, and a strange energy is felt. Running water has been known to create energy, so the team is excited about this case. Jason and Steve start out the night with a frenzied experience when the cameraman’s camera malfunctions at the same time Jason and Steve are hearing and seeing phenomena. Adam sets up the laser grid during the night, and a mist appears in front of one of their cameras. Britt and KJ get into the water to try and look for Bertram, a man who was pushed into the canal and drowned. They hear voices and laughter. During the big reveal, evidence confirmed that Britt and KJ caught a voice while they were in the water. Jason and Steve discuss their experience with Kendall’s camera. Tango and Adam catch the mist in their camera. During the second hunt, the team travels to Skaneateles, New York to investigate the Fuller House. It’s a personal case, as the mother lives in the home alone, and her daughter wants to make sure the paranormal activity isn’t a danger to her. One room in the house has had so much activity the family has nicknamed it the Ghost Room. In 1815, the home was built and owned by abolitionists, Lydia and James Fuller, and it was used as a stop on the Underground Railroad. Apparitions have been seen, including that of a slave child. Footsteps have been heard. A shoe and a piece of paper have been seen mysteriously floating in the air. A piano is heard being played, and a face has been seen in the window. During the investigation, the teams take turns entering the house and investigating the cemetery. Jason and Steve find a door that’s open for no apparent reason; Amy and Adam hear a knock and see an orb of light move across the Ghost Room. Some of the evidence includes: Jason and Steve hearing footsteps and seeing a marble move on its own in the basement and Amy and Adam seeing an orb move across the Ghost Room. Category:Ghost Hunters Category:Episodes Category:Season 8 Category:Season 8 Episodes